Shirouchi
Shirouchi (more commonly known as Shi or Shi-chi by those closest to her) is a major character in the series. Being mostly human with a minute amount of Traveler blood inside of her, she has a curse on her body that makes her devoid of emotions. Appearances * Flurutus: Major Character Personality According to Shirouchi herself, the best way to describe her is "cicada husk". Shirouchi rarely, if ever, displays emotion. When she does, it is to a very low degree. Even simply trying to elicit an emotional response from her usually proves futile. Because of this, her mood is hard to read. She also has a very apathetic and languorous demeanor and when faced with a problem, she usually tends to space out, losing herself in thought. Often though, she is outright oblivious to everything going on around her, usually landing her in peculiar situations. She tends to just go with the flow of things, curious as to how everything plays out. She tries her best to make up for her lack of expression by being vocal and explicit about her thoughts and opinions, often making her come across as socially awkward. She is also very frank and honest about things, stating things the way she sees them, sometimes coming off as rude or inconsiderate of others feelings. She is very analytic, stopping to evaluate and better understand things that she doesn't. Sometimes, this even includes herself and her own actions. Known Attacks/Abilities * White Flame: By copying a style normally reminiscent of dragons, she is able to spew short blasts of flame from her mouth. The white color usually throws her opponents off as they assume that it's something special. However, because she is not a dragon, the flame is about as hot as anyone else's flame, but still hurts quite a bit when it makes contact with her enemies. * White Energy Blast: Pulling her arm back, she forms a ball of white-colored akehura in it. She throws the blast of energy forward, creating a powerful stream of akehura to fly forward and demolish her opponents. * White Crescent: Swinging her sword at her enemies, she sends small to medium-sized waves of akehura shaped like crescents at them. * White Flash: A technique that uses a strange white colored wind to increase her speed. How fast she can become varies on how much energy she puts forth, but she often uses this to get closer to her opponent in an instant. This has earned her the nickname "white flash". * White Wave: Shirouchi fires a white akehurian wave of energy at the opponent. As soon as the attack hits the opponent, a large explosion in the shape of a blade appears, knocking away the opponent. * Ball of White: By extending her arm, opening her palm, and turning her palm up a 90 degree angle, Shirouchi creates a small to medium-sized ball of white akehura. Firing the attack at the opponent, she makes sure to quickly move away from this technique using her White Flash technique because the attack itself creates an enormous explosion. At one time or another, she was caught in part of its explosion, teaching her a lesson in humility. * White Lightning: After witnessing Narukami's lightning attacks up close many years ago, Shirouchi began to develop her own style of lightning. Bringing some powerful white lightning to her hands, she can use it many different forms. Combining this skill with her White Flash technique, she can send huge surges of electricity through someone's body from any angle she wants to. * White Illusion: Shirouchi is able to create several illusions of herself to use against her opponents. When they first appear, they are all colored white but the "color" soon fades away from their bodies and they are able to head into battle as a distraction for Shirouchi. She normally uses this technique from the shadows simply because the opponent will easily be able to catch her if she shows herself with the "illusions". As soon as the illusions of herself are hit, they disappear, no question. * Rain of White: Jumping into the air, Shirouchi creates a ball of white on the tip of her sword. She then fires six beams of white akehura from the ball, tearing and ripping through the opponent. Once they are distracted by this technique long enough, she will usually go in for the kill unless she is battling quite a number of enemies. Background As a young child born into the thrilling era of Generation 2, little could stop Shirouchi from running wild and making a fuss. Her parents had named her after a powerful dragon that died during their debacle about a generation earlier. According to Shirouchi's parents, the "white dragon" was kind and nurturing and even watched over their family when they were younger. Shi felt honored to know that she was named after such a strong being, going so far as to learn all she could about this dragon. She managed to get a lot of information as a child and her knowledge seeking didn't stop there. No, she was a downright nerd as she grew up. For whatever reason, this kind of startled her parents. Shi-chi (as they liked to call her) was gaining knowledge at such a substantial rate. It didn't make sense to her parents because it wasn't only that. As she was reading through these large books she would bring home with her after searching, she would be able to read through them extremely quickly. Not only that but she was able to remember each and every word that she read, her mind growing more expansive everyday. Eventually, her parents contacted someone in the world that would be able to help them figure this out. This person not only did what they asked for free but in a matter of seconds, deduced the reason that this was all possible. It was that their child, Shi-chi, was very much a human. However, there was something else as well. Somewhere, deep within her own DNA, there was traces of Traveler blood. The parents were astonished and honestly, shouldn't have been too surprised. She was learning and processing things so quickly. Only an established mind like a Travelers would have been able to do something like that. What didn't really make any sense was how it got into her system in the first place. The person that helped them also mentioned that the Traveler blood had to have been in a large enough quantity to actually make a difference. In the end, it didn't matter to Shi's parents how she got the blood. She was still their child and nothing would ever change that. Seeing the person off that helped them, they decided to keep this from Shi until she would be old enough to understand. As time passed, the Traveler blood began to even speed up her physical cycle, making her look as if she was grown by the time she turned 15. Shi had a full grown body by the time she was that age, often teased by other children her own age when she left to go play. Her strength also suddenly became herculean out of nowhere, worrying her parents even more. She was still very young and this was coming from seemingly nowhere for her, but her parents didn't even squander her talents. They allowed her to go through this herself as she would need to learn at some point anyway. Still though, Shi didn't really seem to let any of this bother her. By the time she was 21 years old, she had begun to not only expand her mind but her own physical abilities as well. She would often leave for many days at a time and train on her own in some of the harshest climates. When she would return, it was clear that she was much stronger, proving to her family that she could do just about everything. More time passed and her parents started to see that she wasn't really aging from the time she was 15. They also attributed that to the Traveler blood, meaning this would give her an even longer lifespan than the two of them, despite the minute amount of blood in her own body. This was around the time that they revealed to Shi that she was 1/4th Traveler and while it didn't really bother her, it definitely gave her a clue as to why she was the way she was. Going about life as normal, she learned many styles of fighting, even delving into some strange "white" magic that she couldn't seem to change. Eventually, she just stuck with the white magic and used it to create different variations of magic she had studied as a child. That's when everything changed. One day, when Shi returned home after a few days of training, she saw a strange hooded figure walking towards their home. Shi met this person at the front door, asking them a few questions as to why they were here and what they wanted. The person only muttered, "I'm an old friend of your mother and father's" and since Shi didn't really want to prod further, she simply allowed the person into their home. Seconds after letting this person in, Shi was frozen in her tracks. She immediately knew this was because of this "person's" magic, but they were too strong for her at the time. The "person" that she let in was actually an evil wizard that had come many years earlier to deduce to Shi's parents that she was indeed a Traveler. However, this wizard soon revealed to Shi that her parent's souls had been taken as a price for this tiny bit of knowledge, and this wizard had been controlling them to act as Shi's parents ever since that day. They had been like puppets to this wizard and Shi hadn't even noticed. It was all an illusion set up by this wizard, which was apparently an attempt to someday steal the blood from Shi and use it for something else. It failed, however, simply because Shi was away for many days at a time and when she was here, her magic seemed to protect her without even a second thought. However, instead of stealing her blood, the wizard took her emotions from her. She placed a curse on her that would not allow her to understand, perceive, or have any sort of emotion inside herself or portrayed by others. Despite the fact that she did not have emotions anymore, this did not stop her from crying about this lie that she had been living throughout the years. Unable to understand why she was crying, she willing allowed the wizard to disappear, breaking down the illusion of her home that she had been living in. It was in shambles, and she was left alone in this big, magical world. Without emotions, she knew this was going to be much harder. As she started to travel, she attempted to replicate certain emotions that she used to have but it all came out as being awkward or phony. She was banned from numerous establishments and nary a person spoke to her that much for many decades. During this time, she found her way to the Wanderer's Palace. She doesn't exactly remember how she got there but she was allowed to be within this realm because she had even a sliver of Traveler blood inside of her. She eventually came to find a large library with books upon books upon books piled high to the ceiling. The only thing strange about this was that the Palace itself was in shambles. It seemed to be falling apart for some reason. Within this library, she stayed for quite some time to read up on her ancestors. She knew nothing about her own heritage and she wanted to learn more. She was able to learn and process quite a lot of information and she did so up until the point that the original Traveler, Zero, awakened from whatever sleep she was in. Since Shi was in the Wanderer's Palace at the time, she felt it as if it was in her own heart. Since she had learned all she could from this place, she left and went out to go seek her "other" mother. For the longest time, she could not discover anything concerning her. Finally, however, she discovered that she was taking refuge within the Gilsi guild, which was a well known guild at this time in Qutai Veldt. Going so far as to enter the Master's Test to find her and maybe possibly some other Travelers that survived, she finally caught up with them all. Managing to follow them all the way to the end of the test, she was relieved to see some of her own family there. However, in the events that followed, she was unable to contact them. She was going to make it her mission in life to find Zero and catch up with her. Maybe, by reconnecting with her long-since-forgotten background, she would regain her emotions once more. Category:Characters Category:Diviner Category:Independent Diviner Category:Humans Category:Travelers Category:Teddy-Daimyo Category:Female